Three's Company
by 3rd-Generation
Summary: *I do not own Phineas and Ferb* When everyone is too busy and Phineas is left alone to build the days activity he decided to recreate the molecular separator. However he forgets the main reason he and Ferb agreed to destroy it in the first place. What happens when he creates two clones both with different agendas?
1. Chapter 1

Phineas arose exactly two seconds before his alarm went off. Quickly pushing the off button he made his way out of bed feeling the first of many accomplishments that day. He soon realized that something was missing and looked over to the adjacent bed which stood bare.

"Hey where's Ferb?" Phineas glanced around the room but couldn't find his step brother.

After getting dressed Phineas made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Hey mom where's Ferb?" Phineas asked as he entered the kitchen and Ferb wasn't there. He had assumed Ferb woke up earlier and had decided to grab some breakfast before they started the day.

"Ferb is with dad today. Your father decided to expand his store and Ferb wanted to help him so they both left early this morning" Linda said as she finished making Phineas a plate of pancakes.

Linda always liked how her sons got up at exactly 7am each day because she could make breakfast and never wonder if they would be awake to eat it. She was so proud of her sons always seizing the day.

"Thanks mom, Hey where's Perry?" Phineas said as he began eating his pancakes. Even if Ferb wasn't there he would still have his friends to help him.

"Put your plate in the sink when you're done. I have a few errands to do" Linda grabbed her purse and was almost knocked over as Candace ran into the kitchen at full speed.

"I'm in charge right?" Candace smiled wide as she stared at her mother

"Yes Candace you are in charge" Linda knew this was a losing argument and she really needed to get going so she decided to pander to Candace this one time and let her be in charge.

"Coolness" Candace then dashed up to the table as Linda rolled her eyes and left

"Mom says I'm in charge" Candace had a hint of triumph in her voice but her body language portrayed so much more.

"How nice" Phineas had just finished his breakfast "I'll be in the back yard"

"Don't do anything crazy today" Candace called before retiring to the living room to call Stacy

"Hmmmmmm what time is it?" Phineas started looking around and remembered he was in the back yard. Quickly turning and looking through the window he found the kitchen clock.

"7:36 am…where is everybody?" He was surprised that his friends had not come over to his place yet. Then he heard the back gate swing open and he got a wide smile on his face.

"Hey Dinner Bell" Buford came through the gate but it was just him. The smile quickly faded.

"Hey Buford where's Baljeet?" Phineas was surprised that Baljeet wasn't right behind Buford or at least under his arm

"Baljeet and Girly are at the mall. I myself can't stay I have a new job symposium to go to"

"Why are they at the mall? And what job are you getting into?" Phineas raised an eyebrow wondering why Buford of all people would attend a job symposium

"It's a Bully for Hire job symposium. You go and they will help you to make money while being a bully for someone. It's got my name written all over it" Buford smiled as he shoved Phineas and started to leave

"Wait why is Isabella and Baljeet at the mall?" Phineas just realized he didn't get a response for that. Buford just shrugged

"Maybe the nerd asked her out…Do I look like an all knowing entity to you?" Buford then exited the yard with his usual scowl on his face

"So everyone is busy today hmmmmm" Phineas began to think. How was he supposed to start the day's activities without help from his friends? He could build something extraordinary by himself but he always felt bad that his friends weren't there to enjoy the build with him. That's why he always built his inventions with someone, it didn't matter who just someone who he could talk to and enjoy the build with.

"Everyone's busy then who can I ask for help? Candace" Phineas punched his hand as he got the idea.

"I mean why hasn't he called me yet?" Candace was still ranting while Stacy just listened on the other end. "What do you thi…?" Candace was cut off

"CANDACE!" Phineas burst into the living room.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Candace yelled back

"I just wanted to know if you would help me build today." Phineas was smiling while he dug the tip of his foot into the carpet and turned it back and forth nervously hoping his sister would say yes

"Why would I want to do that?" Candace was both curious and intrigued as to why Phineas was asking for her help

"Everyone's busy today and I don't have anyone to help me" Phineas frowned still clinging to hope that Candace would say yes

"So if I don't help you, you can't build anything today?" Candace questioned

"I'd prefer the company" Phineas smiled

"No way Phineas today is going to be the first normal day around here. So why don't you go upstairs and talk to yourself in the mirror at least then you'll have someone to talk too. Hi Stacy I'm back" Candace turned her attention away from Phineas just before his eyes lit up with a brilliant idea.

Phineas ran upstairs and took out all of their inventions from the summer and threw them on the floor of their room.

"I know it's here somewhere" Phineas was inspecting each blueprint before throwing it back into the drawer when he found it wasn't the one he was looking for. Slowly but surely the drawer started to fill up and he still had yet to find the blueprints he wanted.

"Did we throw them out? No of course not we keep all the blueprints from every invention we ever created. It's in here somewhere" Then he spied what he was looking for "There it is" Phineas grabbed the paper and ran outside.

"Ok this should only take me an hour or so but then I'll have someone to help me with the real invention" Phineas didn't like to build alone but knew in the larger picture he would have someone who would help him and s just this once he was willing to build something by himself. He quickly got to work.

(An hour later)

"Finally finished" Phineas stepped back and admired his quick work.

The molecular separator stood in front of him. Phineas had decided to use it to make a copy or two of him and then he would have someone to work with. He just had to make sure to reverse his clones back into him before the day was over or the machine disappeared. This plan was fool proof. However Phineas forgot one very critical piece of information about the device.

"Well there's no time like the present" with that said Phineas pushed the button on the machine.

The flash hit Phineas and he soon felt his whole body tingle and feel numb. He wondered if this is what Candace felt the first time they hit her with it. The feeling passed though as he was soon staring face to face with not one but two other Phineas's.

Both Phineas sported his trademark clothes as well as his hair style. Everything about the clones was a perfect identical match to the real Phineas.

"Wow it really worked" Phineas marveled at the other Phineas's and at his handy work. Inside he was on cloud nine right now.

"Yeah it worked so what?" Phineas was brought back to reality when he heard the clone speak. Then it hit Phineas that he had forgotten a very important piece of information. He slapped himself for just remembering.

"I completely forgot about the side effects" Phineas realized he may have made a big mistake. He forgot the molecular separator separated different urges from the original person. The question now was what urges were separated from him. He tried to think about what urges might have been separated from him but his mind kept returning to new inventions he wanted to make. Obviously he retained the urge to build but he was still confused as to what the other two clones wanted to do. He then got an idea that had a 50/50 chance of actually telling him what urges his two clones had taken.

"Hey would you two like to help me build an awesome, amazing, and fantastic new joy ride that incorporates all the elements of a traditional carnival into one fun ride?" Phineas now had his mind completely on building this amazing device he almost forgot why he originally asked.

"Build whatever you want I am going to find Buford and tell him exactly what I think of his bullying" The one clone said as it made to leave through the back yard gate. This immediately snapped Phineas back into reality as he realized what the clone wanted to do.

"WHAT? NO YOU CAN'T" Phineas grabbed his arm. "Obviously you have my urge to stand up to Buford but you can't do that because he'll flatten you…me…us…he'll flatten you who is me" Phineas pulled himself back and tried to explain why he couldn't go and try to stand up to Buford.

"Let go of me or I'll have to hurt you too" the clone said as it tried to get free of Phineas's grasp "Why don't you go build something with Twinkie over there" He motioned at the other Phineas just standing around with a smile on his face.

"Ok maybe you obtained my urge to speak my mind" Phineas eyed the clone realizing it might be harder to pick out what urges they both had. Then he remembered the other clone.

"I forgot about him. Wait right here" Phineas ordered as he ran up to the other clone

"So what do you think about building an awesome, amazing, fantastic and fun carnival ride" Phineas watched as his clone was staring into space obviously with something on his mind.

"All I can think about is Isabella" The clone spoke ion an almost too dreamy voice

"Isabella? Why?" Phineas was curious

"Because she's the one for me" The clone just stared off into space with a dumb struck smile on his face

"What are you talking about?" Phineas was curious but knew it had something to do with an urge of his…but what?

"Where is my Izzy?" the clone asked

"Huh…oh she's at the mall with Baljeet. Did you just say Izzy?" Phineas didn't realize what he had done

"Oh no…I must go to her now" The clone went to leave as well and was quickly stopped by Phineas.

"Oh no you don't obviously I made a mistake and I'm going to correct it now. I can't have you two running around town"

"Two?" the clone said confused

"Yeah the both of you" Phineas turned around and went wide eyed. The other clone was gone and Phineas knew exactly where he was going. This was not going to be good.

"Ok I need you to wait right here while I go and get the other me" Phineas turned around and slapped his head. The other clone was gone now too.

He knew where each one was going the only problem was they were going to two separate locations.

Phineas started thinking frantically about which one he should go after…Who should he get first.

"The one about to be flattened or the one about to expose a deep urge to be with Isabella, or so he says" Phineas didn't know what to do.


	2. Chapter 2

(Flynn-Fletcher Back Yard)

"No no no no no. What am I going to do now? I'm going to tell Buford off at a Bully convention and most likely get flattened and at the same time I am going to the mall to find Isabella, for some reason. Who do I go after?" Phineas was frantically pacing in the back yard trying to figure out his next move and it wasn't helping him when he stated drifting off into new invention land.

He needed to figure out exactly what urges were separated from the original, from him. He had already determined that one Phineas had the urge to stand up to Buford or speak his mind about recent events. This was simple. The real problem came from the second Phineas as he had yet to understand what urge he had inside himself that had a connection to Isabella.

His frantic thinking and pacing was only raising more questions than answers and he was still no closer to figuring out who he should go after first. Just then a thought entered Phineas's mind that gave him hope that he could save this day yet.

Quickly running into the house Phineas picked up the phone and began dialing. As the phone began ringing Phineas began praying that he would pick up.

"Hello?" A voice answered his call

"Hello Mr. Mayor it's Phineas" Phineas greeted making sure the mayor knew who he was talking too

"Phineas my boy how are you? The next city council meeting isn't for another few weeks. Do you need something?" The mayor seemed happy as ever to hear from his youngest council member, Ferb barely ever talked

"Actually Mr. Mayor I need to know something"

"Anything my boy" Roger replied

"I know there is a Bully Convention somewhere in Danville and I know they would need the mayors' permission to set up. I need to know where it is located at" Phineas sounded a little desperate which caused concern for the mayor

"Why do you need to know that? Phineas if you are being bullied you don't need a bully for hire…I'll give you your own personal guards" Roger offered

"It's nothing like that I just need to find my friend and he's their right now" Phineas wasn't lying he just wasn't mentioning the part about his other selves.

"Well alright I trust you…The convention…or symposium as they have filed it under is located at…Your school gym" Roger told Phineas

"Thank you so much" Phineas said relieved that he now knew the location of Buford. Also if he, the original, didn't know where this symposium was then that would mean his clone wouldn't.

He knew exactly where he was going. The mall. Phineas ran out the back gate to grab his bike from the side of the garage.

"You have got to be kidding me" Phineas cried out as he found his bike gone. "I guess it is my bike and I did take it" Phineas just rubbed his head before deciding to run.

This was going to be a long day.

(Danville Mall)

Phineas's clone arrived at the mall and after quickly locking his bike up he went about his mission.

"Where is Isabella" He kept muttering as he started his walk through the mall.

The mall was not an easy place to find one person. With two separate stories and countless stores it would be truly difficult to pin point one person. But he was determined and would search the whole mall and even if he failed after that he would not give up. One thought ran through his mind as he started going store to store. Unbeknownst to Phineas he was being watched by two purple globes.

"What's Phineas doing here? I thought he'd be working on some wild invention today" Isabella said aloud as she watched him running store to store

"He is probably looking for supplies" Baljeet said as he spied Phineas on the floor below them

"Maybe we should help him" Isabella offered out loud

"Isabella you promised to hang out with me today" Baljeet half whined half reminded her

"I know I was just thinking out loud" Isabella finally walked away from her viewing post as she and Baljeet made their way towards the food court. In the opposite direction.

"Where is she?" Phineas had gone through five stores and was getting impatient. Then he spied a familiar face.

"Irvin do you know where Isabella is?" Phineas ran up to the fanboy

"Well I don't know where they are right now but I know they are around here" Irvin was overwhelmed with happiness when his idol approached him.

"Ok thanks" Phineas turned to leave

"Wait Phineas" The clone turned around and was almost blinded by a bright flash going off

"Another for my photo album" Irvin ran off

Phineas paid no attention as he turned and started his search again.

Irvin was so happy that he plowed over another kid coming into the mal. He didn't even say sorry he just got up and ran out holding his camera.

"That's odd…normally Irvin would be asking me all sorts of questions" Phineas picked himself up and dusted himself off as he entered the mall.

(Danville mall food court)

"So Isabella what would you like to eat?" Baljeet asked as he eyed the Indian food from one of the stores

"Ummmm how about a hotdog?" Isabella asked

"Ok. Go get a table and I will get our food" Baljeet walked off as Isabella picked out a table strategically

She purposefully picked a seat so she could watch the entrance to the food court. She was secretly hoping Phineas would come in and see them and then join them. She wasn't having a bad time she just didn't really want to be on a "date" with Baljeet. He was a good friend he just wasn't the one for her.

Isabella was so entranced with her own thoughts at that moment that she didn't notice a certain red head wonder into the court.

"Isabella?" Isabella almost shot out of her seat from shock. When she turned her head to the side of the table she was shocked to see Phineas standing there, at her table. With a quick glance behind her she saw Baljeet was still asking the Indian place about their food. She had time to talk.

"Hi Phineas. Whatcha Doin'?" Isabella used her trademark catchphrase

"I came here to see you" Phineas responded and Isabella almost had a mini heart attack at this

"Me?" She had to make sure he was talking about her

"Yes you" Phineas smiled

"Why me?" Isabella's stomach was in knots trying to think of his reasoning.

"Because you're the only girl for me and when I heard you were here with Baljeet I just had to find you" Isabella almost fainted when she heard his response

"You really mean it" Isabella's features softened to the point where she looked so relaxed

"Of course I do Izzy" Phineas quickly grabbed her hands into his "I've always thought of you as the only girl for me but for some reason I couldn't say it. But now everything is crystal clear to me. I, Phineas Flynn, love Isabella Garcia Shapiro. I love your hair, your smile, your dress, your eyes, your eyes and especially your catchphrase. I love everything about you Isabella" Phineas had to stop to keep himself from repeating himself "I know I don't ever really show it but I really did want to scream it from the rooftops that I love you and I hope you love me too. Every day I can't wait for you to come over and get anxious whenever you don't. It's not the same if I don't have my number one girl there to help me. I'm sorry I just needed to get all this off my chest Izzy" Phineas finally stopped to let her process the information.

"Oh Phineas" Isabella jumped up and hugged Phineas "and I love the nickname" She playfully laughed

"Isabella" Phineas embraced her hug and started squeezing her tight like he didn't want to let her go

"What are you two doing?" The two broke their embrace and turned to face Baljeet, who was holding two trays of food

"Oh hi Baljeet" Isabella greeted

"What were you two doing? Isabella you are supposed to be out with me right now" Baljeet reminded her

"I'm sorry Baljeet but I can't let you date Isabella" Phineas stepped up

"Wha…"

"Baljeet, Izzy and I were meant to be together and I can't let you stand in our way. I know you're my friend and I hope you understand" Phineas stated quite bluntly.

"But…She's promised to hang out with me today" Baljeet could only repeat. He had never thought Phineas would just come out with it and say it. He was utterly speechless.

"Phineas…he's right" Isabella sounded almost pained

"What?" He looked at her with hurt in his eyes

"No don't get me wrong I am thrilled you told me but I did promise. I'll come over to your house later ok" Isabella smiled at Phineas to reassure him

"I…I guess" Phineas looked down saddened by Isabella's decision

"Don't worry Phineas" She hugged him again. He hugged her tight and didn't want to let go but eventually knew he had too.

"I'll be waiting for you" Phineas quickly said before he started running. He was going home to count down the hours until Isabella got there.

Isabella who was all smiles and butterflies struggled to sit still when she and Baljeet sat down to eat. She wanted so much to jump up and run after him and just spend the rest of the day with him. She couldn't though because she promised Baljeet a day with him. All she could do was spend the day with Baljeet while counting down the hours in her head.

"ISABELLA" Isabella and Baljeet both jumped in their seats

"Isabella Have you seen me? I mean me…I mean Phineas?" Phineas ran up to the table completely out of breath

"What? Phineas you're taking crazy right now" Isabella had no idea what he was talking about

"Phineas I want just one day with Isabella" Baljeet was getting a little annoyed

"I understand that" Baljeet cut Phineas off

"Obviously you do not because this is the second time you have interrupted us" Baljeet looked a little annoyed

"So I was here?" Phineas looked between his two friends

"Of course you were" Isabella smiled thinking this was some sort of scheme to get her attention

"I'm sorry I'll see you guys later" Phineas ran off

"I'll see you later Phineas" Isabella called almost too dreamily.

"_Ok if he already found Isabella then where is he going now? Never mind that I need to find Buford before my other self does_" Phineas kept thinking to himself as he left the mall

(Danville School Gym)

"Ok where is Buford" Phineas asked as he entered the gym


	3. Chapter 3

(Danville School gym)

"Where's Buford" Phineas grabbed a kid as he was walking by

"What?" The kid was obviously confused

"BUFORD, WHERE IS HE?" Phineas was emitting anger that was undeniable

"He's….over there please just don't hurt me" The kid was shaking so much he could hardly point towards the far wall

Phineas quickly dropped the kid and started a B-line in the direction the kid had pointed.

"That's odd...that kid looked like Phineas but there's no way he'd be that mean" The kid was still to shocked to get up from the ground

"HEY WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING" A voice rumbled through the gym as a giant of a kid approached Phineas

"I was just shooing bugs out of my way" Phineas half smiled

"You think I'm a bug? You little…no one shoves Kevin Colossus"

Kevin Colossus was one of the biggest bullies in all of Danville. He had made his mark when he accepted the proposal of a nerd to protect him. He took out three bullies in one fight all the while not allowing one scratch to come to the nerd. After that he had become one of the most sought after bullies for protection…He was only trumped by one bully

"And what if I do" Phineas walked up to Kevin and poked his chest

"Don't do that" Came a warning

"Why not?" Phineas poked him again

"Because now I have to flatten your body and bones" Kevin shoved Phineas hard enough to send him sprawling to the floor.

"You're not so tough" Phineas got to his feet

Kevin didn't let him take one step as he threw a punch and knocked Phineas back to the floor.

By now a crowd had gathered around the pair, and despite Phineas's popularity, everyone was cheering for Kevin. Phineas was no match for Colossus Kevin as every time he got up he would get punched right back to the floor.

"Why do you keep getting up?" Kevin asked as Phineas made his way to his feet after taking yet another punch to the chest

"Why would such a weak attack keep me down?" Phineas smiled when he saw he had angered this giant of a kid

The smile quickly faded as Kevin shoved his foot into Phineas' face and started crushing his head. Kevin on the other hand had started to smile wide as he applied more pressure.

"LET HIM GO!" Buford yelled as he plowed through the final wall of the crowd

"WHY SHOULD I?" Kevin was still smiling as he applied more pressure

"Cause otherwise you'll have to deal with me" Buford advanced

Kevin looked at Buford and then down at Phineas. He quickly decided that a beating by Buford was not worth hurting the kid and released his foot from Phineas' face. He was one of the biggest and best bullies around but he knew compared to Buford he was nothing. If this kid was so important to Buford then it was a small price to pay to get out of a beating himself.

"Hey are you alright?" Buford picked Phineas up from the ground

"Yeah…why'd you help me?" Phineas was a little confused

"You're my friend…Nobody picks on you but me" Buford smiled as he thrust a thumb into his chest

It took a moment for Phineas to realize what he was told but he quickly realized what Buford said. Then he remembered why he came here.

"Buford I need to tell you something" Phineas got up

"HAVE YOU SEEN ME?!" Phineas grabbed a kid that was sitting on the floor

"I already told you where Buford was" The kid was confused but scared he might get hurt

Phineas knew his clone had beat him here and he didn't have time to play games so he decided to play along

"I forgot…where's Buford?" Phineas half attempted an intimidating sneer

"Over there" The kid pointed to the far wall again

"Thanks" Phineas dropped the kid and took off running.

Not watching where he was going Phineas ran right into a giant wall and fell down.

"WATCH IT PUNK" Phineas instantly recognised that voice as Kevin Colossus.

"I'm dead" Phineas just looked up as Kevin turned around.

"Oh it's you again…look I'm sorry about before…I didn't mean anything by it…we good?" Kevin picked up Phineas and set him down on his feet

"ummmm…yeah" Phineas was so confused

"Alright then" Kevin turned and walked away

"What was that all about?" Phineas said aloud while he scratched his head

"You don't remember? You must have gotten some brain damage when Kevin Colossus was standing on your head" A random boy sided up next to him

"WHAT?" Phineas was in utter shock

"Yeah…if it hadn't been for Buford you would probably be six feet under by now"

"BUFORD!? WHERE IS HE?" Phineas grabbed the kid by the collar and gave him a good shake

"I don't know man…You left with him like seven minutes ago you should know where you left him" The kid looked scared at the sudden outburst.

"Sorry" Phineas let go and started heading for the exit.

"PHINEAS GET OVER HERE!" Phineas turned and to his horror he saw Buford was approaching him

"Oh crud"

(Danville mall)

"Sorry Baljeet but I have to go" Isabella ran off

She was too excited to stay at the mall any longer and needed to get home to get ready to meet Phineas later

"OOFF" Isabella let out a gasp as she ran over someone

"I'm so sorry" Isabella turned to help up the boy she ran over

"It's fine but watch where you're going" Phineas got up and dusted himself off

"Phineas" Isabella smiled "Whatcha doin'?" Isabella asked

"I'm shopping what does it look like?" Phineas replied almost rudely

"What?" Isabella had been hoping he would say he returned to see her

"Did I stutter or are you just deaf…I am shopping" Phineas replied

"Phineas…is something wrong?" Isabella was hurt by the way he was talking

"No I'm fine and if you'll excuse me I have to get going" Phineas started walking away

"Can I still come over later?" Isabella called after him

"Do whatever you want…I don't care" Came the reply

"Phineas?" Isabella almost whispered

(Danville school gym)

"Mind telling me what that was all about?" Buford was towering over Phineas

"Ummmmm what?"

Buford looked angry

_This isn't good…I still have no idea where my other selves are and they seem to be getting me into all sorts of trouble. My angry self upset Buford and my other self made some weird promise to Isabella…and once again I am caught in the middle._

**(Author Note)**

**I am sorry this is so short but I have gotten really inspired by my other story and just cannot focus on this at all. I hope this chapter is alright for now because it will be the last for a while. **

**Please review and let me know how you would like me to continue. I will try to please everyone I can as well as maybe re-write this chapter. **

**Thanks for your understanding and I will get back to this story ASAP**

**3****rd****-Generation**


	4. Chapter 4

(Danville School Gym)

"Don't play dumb with me dinner bell" Buford picked Phineas up by his shirt collar

Phineas was past the point of being scared as he was downright terrified. He had no idea what his clone had said to Buford and it seemed he only made him madder by asking what he said. Phineas contemplated telling Buford about his clones and it wasn't really him. Then again what were the odds Buford would believe him?

Phineas had his mind racing to come up with a way to figure out what his clone had told him. But what could he say?

"Well?" Buford had his nose pressed against his

THAT'S IT Phineas found his answer

"Sorry Buford I guess when Kevin was beating me up he really hurt my head and I am losing some short term memory. Can you remind me what we were talking about?" Phineas asked as he grabbed his head feigning injury

"You playing dumb with me dinner bell?" Buford eyed him

"No...I swear" Phineas stared back at Buford hoping this would work

Buford eyed Phineas before deciding he was telling the truth

"You really don't remember?" Buford released his grip and cracked his knuckles

"No" Phineas fixed his shirt

"Where do I start? Well right after I saved your butt from that Kevin kid you wanted to talk. I brought you out back for some lunch. Once we get outside you turn around and tell me you don't like my bullying. Now I thought that was funny until I saw how serious you were. I told you I wasn't changing and then you got mad. You told me you were gonna beat some sense into me. You came at me but I pushed you back easy enough. I thought you were joking so I turned to go back inside and that's when you did it" Buford brow furrowed as he picked up Phineas again

"What did I do?" Phineas saw Buford's eyes and knew his clone did something bad

"You sucker punched me from behind and ran off…Claiming you would meet me at your house for a rematch. I'm glad I caught you now though"

Phineas' eyes went wide when he heard that. His clone sucker puncher Buford…BUFORD. He just signed his death warrant.

"He…I hit you?" Phineas was still speechless

"Yeah and now it's my turn" Buford cocked back his fist

" " Phineas shielded his face

"Why should I?" Buford was angry again

"Because….How would it look for your reputation if you beat someone when they challenged you to a fair match?" Phineas was grasping at straws and didn't fully believe what he was saying

Buford thought for a few seconds about what he just said

"Are you saying I would be a coward?" Buford raised a brow

"YES…I mean yes. Only a coward would take out his challenger before the official fight was to take place" Phineas was playing along

"Fine" Buford dropped Phineas "I'll be at your place at 6" Buford walked off after motioning a cut throat threat

"Great now I have only 7 hours until my life ends" Phineas dusted himself off as he stood up. Now that Buford was out of his way he still had to find his two clones.

"Where would I go if I was going to fight Buford?" Phineas thought but he couldn't think straight. "I KNOW" Phineas took off for home

If his hunch was right then the reason Isabella was coming over later was his clone had told her to or agreed to have her over. Even if he didn't know where the angry one was he could at least find the other. But again this was just a hunch.

(Flynn-Fletcher house)

"Hi Isabella" Ferb answered the door after the bell rang

"Hi Ferb is Phineas home? He said I could come by later but I couldn't wait" Isabella could not wipe the smile off her face

"Yeah he's up in our room. He hasn't stopped staring out the window since he got back. I can see him from the back yard" Ferb explained

"Mind if I go up?" Isabella asked

"Not at all" Ferb let her in

"Thanks" Isabella bound up the stairs but stopped half way "You're not coming?" She was hoping he wouldn't be but felt rude if she didn't at least offer

"No I am helping dad unload a few antiques in the garage" Ferb walked out of the room

"Ok" She was up the stairs in a flash

As she approached the boy's room she remembered what transpired at the mall. First he ran up to her and confessed his love and told her how she was the only one for him. After that he approached them and seemed to not know anything about the conversation they just had and then after she ran him over he didn't seem to care about her. It was like he had three personalities that day. But what one was she about to see.

She slowly opened the door and found him sitting by the window just staring outside. What was he thinking?

"Need any help Ferb?" Phineas didn't take his eyes off the window

Isabella decided to surprise him when she saw how intently he was staring out the window. She quietly shut the door behind her and snuck up behind him hoping he wouldn't turn around.

"Ferb?" Phineas went to turn his head around but quickly felt two hands cover his eyes

"Ferb what are you doing" Phineas fell back onto his bed but the hands never left his eyes. "Seriously Ferb" Phineas didn't know what was going on but only had one thought on his mind

"Whatcha doin'?" Isabella took her hands off his eyes

"ISABELLA" Phineas startled Isabella when he sat up and hugged her

"Phineas?" Isabella was blushing like mad as he held her close

"I'm so happy you're here. I couldn't stop thinking about you" Phineas held her tighter

"Ohhhh Phineas" Isabella returned the embrace

(Flynn-Fletcher garage)

"Hey Ferb have you seen me…besides right now?" Phineas was getting tired of trying to ask if people had seen him. Also running all the way home was a lot tougher then he thought…especially since his clone stole his bike.

"Excuse me?" Ferb put down the box he was holding and looked at his brother

"Listen I will explain later but right now I need to know where you last saw me if you have" Phineas pleaded

"You were just upstairs in our room" Ferb pointed upstairs

"Thanks" Phineas took off

"Why did you leave Isabella up there?" Ferb asked before Phineas exited the garage

"What? Isabella's here?" Phineas glanced at Ferb who just nodded

Phineas bolted up the stairs so fast he probably set a new world record but he was in no mood to celebrate. Who knows what his clone was doing right now.

"ISABELLA" Phineas burst into the room and was put into complete shock

On his bed were Phineas and Isabella…er Him and Isabella….A clone. Phineas mind was spinning

"PHINEAS?" Isabella's shriek brought him back into reality

"Isabella…YOU!" Phineas felt ager inside him when he saw his clone.

Isabella jumped off the bed and just started looking between the two.

"What's going on? Why are there two of you?" The curiosity and shock on her face were unmatched

"Isabella I can explain. That's just a clone I made with the molecular separator but I forgot about the side effects that the clone retains an urge from the host. I needed someone to build with and you were busy and everyone else too. I thought it was a good idea but now I see how stupid it was. Now I need to correct it before I get sent to the hospital" Phineas looked to her for forgiveness

"So that…is a clone?" She pointed to the Phineas still sitting on the bed.

"Yes…he's one of two" Phineas hung his head

"Two?" Isabella was remembering all her encounters throughout the day

"Yeah…the other one is meaner and has challenged Buford to a fight…in the back yard…at 6" Phineas found his head heavy and could not lift it

"So that one seems to be the tough guy side you don't show" Isabella pointed out "And this guy" She pointed to the bed

"Is the one with some secret affection I have towards you" Phineas finished her sentence

Phineas heard silence after that but then something. A sniffle and a stifled cry…Wait Isabella was crying. Did he make her cry?

"Isabella I'm sorry" Phineas didn't know what else to do

Phineas was lost in thought now. He had just hurt his friend and he didn't know what to do to make it better. She was crying because of him and in truth it was his entire fault. He didn't deserve her friendship after this…after unintentionally leading her on with a clone of his. Maybe he should go.

Phineas was so deep in thought he lost all consciousness of his surroundings. Until he felt a pair of arms wrap around him

"Don't be" Isabella hugged him and for the first time all day he felt like everything would be alright.

"Isabella" Phineas hugged her back but was still confused as to why she forgave him

"HEY!" the clone jumped off the bed "WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY ISABELLA?" the clone looked angry

"I….I" Phineas stuttered

Phineas and the clone locked eyes. This was not going to be good.

**(Author note)**

**Hello everyone and welcome back to Three's company. I am terribly sorry for the inconvenience that I have put you all through. I promise to keep updating this story regularly. Sorry for the wait but I am back and am in full force. Also sorry for the short chapter but I wanted to give you all a Christmas Eve gift and have regretfully run out of time. I hope you enjoy as the next few chapters will be longer. Promise.**

**Please read and review. **

**P.S. Ms. Natty I have not forgotten and would like to ensure you I am also working on your request and hope to have it up in the next little while. If you wished to add anything then please message me and I will incorporate it into the story as best I can. **

**I have not forgotten all my fans and from the bottom of my heart I wish you all a happy holidays. **


	5. Chapter 5

(Flynn-Fletcher house: Phineas' Room)

"LET HER GO" The clone leapt at Phineas but Phineas quickly pushed Isabella to the side and ducked the attack

"Stop. Let's talk about this" Phineas begged as he turned around in time to see the clone turn and throw a punch

"She's mine. Stay away from her" The clone missed his punch but kept charging Phineas

All Phineas could do was back up and dodge each punch his clone threw at him. Obviously this clone not only loved Isabella but had some serious jealousy issues. He had to think of something that he could do in order to avoid a fight. Phineas observed the clone closely and noticed he kept knocking things off the shelves and other areas. How could that be useful?

The clone kept on his attack and Isabella was helpless to stop him since he was part of Phineas. She didn't know what to do. On one hand Phineas is fighting for her and on the other hand it's not Phineas but it's a clone made from Phineas. Her head began to hurt as she tried to figure this out. Meanwhile the clone finally pushed Phineas back against the window.

"I have you now" The clone brought his hand back to strike Phineas and ended up hitting Ferb's bookshelf sending multiple books crashing to the ground.

Phineas quickly looked out the window and something caught his eye. It was too high to jump from but that's not what he was looking at, he got an idea

"Wait just one second" Phineas yelped and surprised the clone as well as Isabella "If we are going to fight for Isabella then we should do it outside where we have more room. It's too cluttered in here and you know how much Ferb hates people messing with his books" Phineas motioned towards the books that now lay on the floor

"Maybe you're right. Ferb does hate his books getting wrecked. Fine we'll settle this outside." The clone led the way

"Phineas what are you doing?" Isabella asked as she stood between the two while walking more to keep from one cheating against the other

"Trust me I have a plan" Phineas smiled to her and for some reason she knew she could trust him…no matter what he had in mind

After a power walk to the back yard the clone turned around and looked ready to fight.

"Let's go over the rules" the clone said as Isabella and Phineas emerged from the door way.

"Rules?" Phineas asked "Do we really need them?"

"Of course we do otherwise how do I know you won't cheat? Izzy deserves a boyfriend who can win without cheating" the clone shot back

"Izzy?" Phineas looked over to Isabella who just smiled shyly

"Rule one. No dirty fighting. That includes no weapons, objects or outside help. Rule two, the winner gets to be Isabella's boyfriend and the loser has to accept that, no if, ands or buts…Anything else?" the clone looked ready to fight

"How do we determine a winner?" Phineas asked trying to buy some time he really didn't care

"The first one to verbally acknowledge that they cannot continue losses" the clone stated

"Alright. Just give me a minute to warm up" Phineas started pretending to stretch but was really trying to figure out how to put his plan into motion

Phineas had planned to pretend to fight his clone and somehow, while they were fighting, have the molecular separator reversed and merge his clone back into his own body. The problem he was only realising now was that he needed someone to operate the molecular separator and he had to make sure that he and the clone were both hit at the same time.

"Wait…I need to talk to Isabella" Phineas protested the start of the fight

"Too late" The clone started closing in

"Isabella get to the separator" Phineas yelled as he dodged a punch

"What?" Isabella was confused

"Pay attention to me. I'm your opponent" the clone said through gritted teeth

Isabella was on the sidelines wondering what Phineas was talking about. She didn't hear him correctly and since he wasn't explaining himself again she guessed it was up to her to figure it out.

"Common Isabella you can do this. You're not the leader of the fireside girls for nothing" Isabella started looking around trying to figure out what Phineas could have been trying to tell her and then she saw it

"How did I miss that?" Isabella ran up to the molecular separator and was ready to use it when she realized a crucial piece of information. She had no idea how to operate this device. It was just a small metal camera type thing mounted on a metal tripod. It had a lever on the side which she assumed was how it operated but she couldn't find a reverse switch.

"Phineas how does this work?" Isabella looked up to see Phineas jump out of the way of another punch.

"Pull the lever…NO PUSH, PUSH IT" Phineas cried as he realised what a mistake that would have been. Creating more clones would only add to the chaos of today.

"Push it huh" Isabella went to push the lever but was stopped by Phineas.

"Aim it first then push it" he called out knowing she was about to just push it.

Isabella acted quickly and turned the device so it was facing Phineas and his clone. The problem was she couldn't get a clear shot because they kept moving around. After several attempts to aim it right she got fed up because they just wouldn't stand still.

"HOLD HIM STILL!" Isabella screamed which caught Phineas off guard and caused him to stop.

The clone however was unaffected and threw a punch that landed right between Phineas' eyes.

"PHINEAS" Isabella screamed when she saw this.

Isabella's initial shock quickly transformed into confusion as she saw Phineas smile and start to laugh.

"What's so funny?" The clone asked with his fist still planted between Phineas' eyes.

"You're so weak. Your punch didn't even hurt" Phineas laughed a little confusing both Isabella, because she hadn't heard, as well as the clone.

"What do you mean?" the clone threw another punch right to Phineas' cheek and again Phineas just started to smile and laugh.

"Phineas what's going on?" Isabella was still overly confused.

"Nothing is wrong" Phineas grabbed his clone and held on tight "Push the lever" Phineas called through fits of laughing.

"Let me go" the clone struggled but in truth he was quite weak and didn't pose much of a threat to Phineas.

Isabella pushed the lever forward and Phineas and his clone were shot with a yellow ray of light. Several seconds later and the clone had been reabsorbed into Phineas' body.

"Phineas?" Isabella approached the boy who was still having a good laugh over it all.

"Yeah?" Phineas looked up and caught Isabella's concern "What's wrong?"

"Oh I was just wondering if the clone is gone for good." Isabella looked at Phineas with a hint of sorrow in her eyes which he picked up on.

"You're gonna miss him huh?" Phineas sort of expected something like this to happen.

"Well certain aspects I guess. I was just wondering if he'll ever be back…if you'll let him come back" Isabella knew she wasn't making much sense at the moment but she knew what she was trying to say. So did a red headed boy.

"Isabella he's gone and he won't be coming back. That I can promise you" Phineas smiled as Isabella hung her head down.

Isabella couldn't believe what she was hearing. Then again maybe Phineas didn't understand what she was asking. He's a genius of course he knew what she was asking…right? Maybe she should have clarified it a little more.

Isabella's mind was racing and she started losing touch with reality as her mind started to withdraw into fantasy world. The only thing that brought her back was when Phineas grabbed her hands in his. The warmth of his hands calming her body and soul brought her back into reality and back to looking at Phineas directly.

"He's gone Izzy but his feelings remain. Those will never fade away" Phineas smiled at her.

Isabella couldn't believe what she was hearing. Although he didn't outright say it in a way he just admitted he loved her. Right?

"Are you saying…?" Isabella left the question hanging.

"I'm not saying anything" Phineas smiled at her confused expression "I'm asking if you would be my girlfriend?" Phineas almost fell over when Isabella pulled him into a hug.

"Of course I will" Isabella responded as she started crying right then and there. She didn't care though because now she was truly happy.

**(Author Note)**

**Sorry it's so short but the next chapter will be longer and either be the last or second last. Depending on if I wish to go a little further. **

**Again sorry it's so short but I will make it up to all of you.**


	6. Chapter 7

Ferb peeked into the back yard to see what all the commotion had been. His eyes scanned the yard and came to rest on Phineas and Isabella still embracing each other. With a small smile Ferb decided to leave them alone. This was a long time coming.

"Well done" He whispered as he decided to go read some books in his room.

(Flynn-Fletcher Backyard)

"I'm sorry Phineas" Isabella finally released her grip and started wiping her eyes.

"For what? Showing your true feelings through your actions?" Phineas questioned.

"Well, yeah" Isabella wiped away a few last remaining tears.

"But that's what I like most about you" Phineas smiled as Isabella tried to not tear up again.

"Really?" She squeaked out.

"Of course. I like how you're not afraid to show how you truly feel, your strength and perseverance helped you climb to the top of the fireside girls" Phineas started listing.

"Stop it" Isabella playfully shoved Phineas but she hadn't been prepared for Phineas to grab her hand and pull her into and other hug.

"I wasn't done" Phineas whispered in her ear.

"Please continue" Isabella played along.

"What I like the most though…Is how you never gave up on me. I'm sorry" Phineas whispered.

"It's ok Phineas" Isabella buried her head into his shoulder.

"Thank you, Izzy" Phineas felt the smile on her face grow.

It was at this moment Phineas realized that everything felt right. For the first time in his life he felt at peace. What could possibly go wrong now?

"What are you two doing?" Phineas and Isabella broke apart and faced the now open back gate.

"I almost forgot" Phineas slapped his head.

"Forgot what?" the clone walked into the back yard.

"Never mind just get over here" Phineas ordered.

"Why should I?" The clone was a lot cockier then Phineas had ever been.

"Because I'm telling you too" Phineas walked up and grabbed his arm.

"Get off me" the clone punched Phineas in the side of the head causing him to topple over.

"Phineas" Isabella ran up to him.

"I'm ok Izzy" Phineas got up now realizing this clone had some strength and wouldn't be as easy as the previous.

"What are we going to do?" Isabella asked obviously noticing the strength of this clone.

"I'll just have to get in close and hold him while you zap us" Phineas spoke as he got off the ground.

"Ok" Isabella ran back to the molecular separator and got ready as Phineas eyed his clone up and down.

"What are you thinking?" the clone said without a single hint of doubt in his abilities.

"Nothing important" Phineas played it off as if the punch he just took didn't hurt.

"Don't play me for a fool I know all your tricks. Don't forget I am just like you" the clone smirked as he saw Phineas frown at that.

It was true that this clone was just like him except for one important fact. The clone had only one personality while Phineas had many. Phineas could use this to his advantage. If only he knew how.

"Anyway I don't have time for you" the clone waved him off.

"ISABELLA GET READY" Phineas lunged at his clone hoping to catch him off guard.

"Nice try" the clone caught Phineas by the arm and slammed him face first into the ground.

"Ow" Phineas worked his way to his feet.

"That was a weak attack" the clone spoke as it stood toe to toe with Phineas. "You need to add some power behind your attack, like this" the clone brought a knee right into Phineas' stomach.

"Ahhhh" Phineas let out as he hunched himself over from the blow.

"Or this" Phineas heard as he felt an elbow dig into his spine and force him back to the ground.

"Ooof" Phineas let out a gasp as he hit the ground.

"Now the most important lesson is never let your opponent recover" the clone stepped to the side as he brought his foot back.

Phineas looked up just in time to take a shoe right to the face.

"AHHH" Phineas flipped over and landed in a sitting position.

"PHINEAS" Isabella called as she watched in horror as his clone beat him up without breaking a sweat.

"Just aim" Phineas ordered as his clone approached.

Scrambling to his feet Phineas left his head and legs open. Phineas didn't realize this until he received another punch to the face quickly followed by leg sweep causing Phineas to crash back to the ground.

Isabella was having a hard time concentrating as she saw how one sided this fight had been. Phineas just wasn't a fighter but this clone had all the strength and anger to make him a very dangerous opponent.

Phineas knew he was in a bad position at the moment. He was getting beaten like crazy and he had a warm sensation running down his face. He quickly brought up his hand and wiped under his nose and felt some sort of moisture. When he brought his hand back up he saw it was covered in blood.

"Good now try and make me bleed" the clone offered as a challenge. He seemed to be enjoying this way too much.

"And if I do?" Phineas was trying to stall.

"I'll leave you with any bit of dignity you have left" the clone smirked at Phineas' scowl.

"No?" the clone asked as he kicked Phineas in the side of the head causing him to roll over.

"What do you say?" the clone advanced on Phineas again.

"You think you're big?" Phineas wiped more blood away as he slowly made his way to his feet.

"What?" the clone pretended he didn't hear him.

"Beating me up makes you big huh?" Phineas staggered as he got to his feet. "Like you said I can't beat you because you are me. But Buford…I'm not him"

"What are you trying to say?" the clone was curious now.

"I'm easy but Buford will put up a fight. I can help you" Phineas kept wiping blood from his face.

"Why are you willing to help me now?" the clone was cautious which made it that much harder for Phineas.

"I can't deny you are a lot stronger than me but against Buford in a one on one fight you could get seriously injured. Whether I like it or not you are a part of me and it would be in my best interest to keep you safe" Phineas was standing on shaky legs.

"Hmmmm you make an interesting point" the clone thought for a few seconds.

"What do you say?" Phineas held out his hand while looking straight at his clone.

"What do you have in mind?" the clone's cautiousness took over.

"Trust me" Phineas shook his hand in the air to signal his deal was fading away.

The clone thought for a second before making up his mind. He could always use more help.

"Deal" the clone grabbed Phineas' hand and shook it.

Phineas smiled and so did his clone…At least the clone smiled until he realized Phineas wasn't letting go.

"What are…?"

"ISABELLA" Phineas screamed.

The clone turned his head just in time to see Isabella push the trigger on the molecular separator.

He couldn't believe it. He had been tricked by himself. No he hadn't been tricked yet, not by a long shot.

The clone acted quick as he brought his hand back towards his body dragging Phineas along with it. Just as Phineas started to move forward the clone let loose a wild elbow and slammed it right into Phineas' temple causing him to lose his grip. It took just that split second for the clone to duck and avoid the blast.

"You thought you could trick me?" the clone was furious.

"It almost worked" Phineas was unable to stand up as the shock of the elbow attack staggered him.

"Well it didn't and I'm going to make sure you never trick me again" the clone turned around and made a B-line straight for the molecular separator.

"Are you gonna destroy it?" Phineas was still half staggered so he could hardly focus…until he heard the clone's answer.

"I'm going to destroy that machine and then the girl who was helping you" the clone didn't stop moving.

"Leave her alone" Phineas half threatened as he struggled to get to his feet. But by then it was too late. The clone was at the machine, and Isabella.

"Come here Girl" the clone reached for Isabella but she ducked tried backing away.

"Leave her alone" Phineas called again before falling face first into the ground again. His legs just wouldn't carry him at the moment. Phineas couldn't even watch knowing he failed to protect her.

"Stop moving around" the clone spat as he missed catching her again.

Isabella had ducked the last few attempts but she knew her luck wouldn't hold out. This was proven as she ducked the last attempt and she tripped. Crashing to the ground Isabella instinctively flipped over onto her back to get a view of her surroundings. She didn't get to observe much as the clone forced her down with his foot.

"Help me" Isabella squeaked as she saw him cracking his knuckles.

"Heh I like it when they beg" the clone brought up his fist.

"PHINEAS HELP ME" Isabella screamed.

Isabella braced herself for the coming assault with tears welling up in her eyes. A second passed, two, then three. Suddenly the weight holding Isabella down was lift. Isabella was curious so she cracked her eye open to take a peek.

"AHHHHHHH" Isabella screamed as the clone toppled over right next to her.

"Are you guys ok?" Ferb asked as he held out a hand for Isabella.

"Ferb" Isabella took his hand and was back on her feet quickly. "Thank you" Isabella was grateful he saved her.

Ferb nodded and then pointed behind her. She followed the path he was pointing and saw Phineas still face down in the grass.

"PHINEAS" Isabella took off.

Ferb looked down at the clone of Phineas and then back at Isabella and Phineas. He needed some answers. He started walking towards them.


	7. Chapter 8

"Phineas" Isabella grabbed his arms and hoisted him to his feet. "Phineas are you alright?" Isabella inspected him as he stood on shaky legs.

"I'm fine, are you ok?" Phineas lied but at the moment his injuries could wait.

"I'm fine too" Isabella inspected his injuries a little more and with each new injury she became more concerned for his overall health.

Phineas had obviously suffered a broken nose, and the multicolor of his skin in certain areas didn't do anything to calm her down. But before she could voice anymore concerns she saw Phineas divert his gaze to something behind her. Turning to see what he was looking at she immediately saw Ferb approaching them.

"Thanks again Ferb" Isabella thanked him again and she just got a quick thumb up before Ferb turned his eyes to meet Phineas'. The look on his face told Phineas he really needed to explain himself this instant.

"I know Ferb" Phineas said without Ferb even having to open his mouth "Just help me get that guy and me back together and I promise I'll explain the whole story ok?" Phineas knew Ferb would have helped him no matter what but still thought he'd show courtesy and ask regardless. With a quick thumb up Ferb went back to retrieve the unconscious clone, which he knocked out using the same method against Buford when he challenged Ferb to a fight.

"Please hurry Isabella" Phineas begged as he struggled to hold up the weight of his clone so they could be fused back together.

"Just a second Phineas" Isabella was making sure the aim was perfect.

"Phineas was really struggling now but he knew he had to hold his clone upright until they were back to being one person. Ferb couldn't help because they had a hard enough time separating the two the last time they got fused together before Isabella and Phineas went to the movies. They weren't going through that again.

"Ok on three. One…Two.." Isabella was counting.

"Please just do it" Phineas begged as he felt his legs about to give out.

"Three" Isabella pushed the trigger and before anyone knew it there was only one Phineas in the yard. Albeit he was lying on his back on the ground but there was only one. "Phineas are you ok?" Isabella ran up to Phineas who had yet to really move. The rising of his chest the only indication he was still alive.

"I'm fine" Phineas responded after a few minutes of lying down but now he had propped himself up on his elbows and then forced himself into a sitting position.

Ferb and Isabella soon joined him sitting on the grass. Phineas didn't delay as he started explained what had happened throughout the day. Starting with his brilliant idea to clone himself so he wouldn't be bored as he created some amazing invention that morning. This however backfired when each clone was gifted with a certain personality of Phineas'. This led to him running around town trying to track them both down, Isabella chimed in with parts of her day that related to the topic. Phineas was finishing up with what had happened in the yard. First stopping the weaker of his clones and then fighting the stronger of the two, Trying to avoid retelling the part where he got beat up.

The whole while Phineas was talking Isabella had been bandaging him up. She was almost done as he was finishing his story when he made a giant hand motion and tore open some of her freshly places bandages.

"Phineas hold still please" Isabella more or less ordered as she began to rewrap that particular area.

"Sorry" Phineas apologized feeling like an idiot "and that's basically what happened" Phineas ended hoping Ferb wouldn't be too angry with him.

"So what do we do about Buford?" was the only thing Ferb said which shocked Phineas as he expected a whole speech about how it was stupid of him or dangerous or something along those lines.

Phineas quickly brought himself back into reality and realized what Ferb had said was probably the most important question now. What were they going to do about Buford? Unlike his clones he wasn't something that they could zap with the separator. He was a friend, a very angry friend.

"I don't know do you have any ideas?" Phineas asked Ferb and Isabella hoping that one of them would have a better idea than his, which was hoping they had an idea.

"I don't know Phineas. I mean this is Buford he's not the type to take things as a joke" Isabella didn't see the worry in Phineas' eyes because she was still bandaging him up. Ferb just shrugged.

"Well he's expecting a fight and I have fought him before" Phineas tried hyping himself up.

"In a thumb wrestling match" Isabella added "And he destroyed you" Isabella didn't mean to crush his spirit but everyone knew what she was saying was the truth.

"Wait what time is it?" Phineas just realized they had been sitting in the back yard for quite some time. He came to this realization when he heard footsteps walking up the driveway towards the gate. Phineas feared the worst.

"HEY DINNER BELL WHERE ARE YOU?" Buford crashed through the back gate with his field of vision coming to rest on the trio.

"Uh-oh" was all that escaped Phineas' mouth.

"What happened to dinner bell?" Buford approached the group staring at the injuries Phineas had suffered from some unknown force.

"It's a long story Buford" Phineas admitted truthfully.

"Buford don't like long stories" Buford wasn't playing around.

"Long story short then" Phineas spoke but before Buford could answer he just gave his explanation "I spent the day finding my clones and one of them beat me up pretty good" It was vague but Phineas knew if anyone would understand it then Buford would.

"You expect me to believe that?" Buford gave Phineas his best questioning eye he could.

"I was hoping yes" Phineas forced himself up to his feet and slowly stepped closer to Buford.

"Phineas what are you doing?" Isabella was up in an instant and grabbing his arm trying to stop him.

"It's obvious Buford won't let me off the hook so I'm going to do what my clone promised" Phineas tried taking another step closer but found it difficult with Isabella holding him back.

"Are you crazy? He'll hurt you worse than you are right now" Isabella noticed Phineas wasn't putting up much of a fight and she couldn't figure out if he was holding himself back or if he really just didn't have enough strength to fight free of her.

"You still want to fight dinner bell?" Buford closed the gap for him and went toe to toe with Phineas, who was struggling just to stand up straight.

"I made a promise didn't I?" Phineas tried sounding tough but to Ferb and Isabella could tell it was an empty threat.

Isabella and Ferb were both scared and stunned that Phineas was taking such a stand. This wasn't like him at all and they didn't know where this new Phineas was coming from. Despite their thoughts, they both awaited Buford's response.

"HAHAHAHA" Buford let out a loud childlike laugh what confused all three kids in the back yard.

"Is Buford going crazy?" Isabella whispered to Ferb who just shrugged a response.

"Dinner bell I don't know what happened but I like this" Buford stopped laughing long enough to get his serious face back on.

"What are you talking about?" Phineas asked the question that everyone had on their minds.

"First you stand up to that Kevin kid and then challenge me to a fight. Even after getting attacked by Kevin Colossus you're still willing to fight me. You're a heck of a guy dinner bell" Buford laughed some more and was soon joined by Phineas.

"Phineas, why are you laughing?" Isabella touched his arm scared he might have gone insane.

Phineas just dropped to his knees as his legs gave out under the strain of holding himself up. He really couldn't say why he was laughing but if he had to guess it was because he just got out of a serious beating by acting in a way he had never done so before. He actually attempted to fight Buford knowing full well he would not be the victor.

"So Buford, Are we good?" Phineas asked as he got his laughter under control.

"Yeah dinner bell, we're good" Buford kept laughing till he left the yard and was down the block.

**(Author Note)**

**Sorry for the late update and short chapter. I am drawing to a close and also have two other stories to update. I am just so stressed for time these days that I feel like I'm going to die if I don't take a day off. **

**Anyway I will try to have all three stories updated before the end of next week. So look for:**

**Three's Company – Final Chapter**

**Strained Trust – New, action packed, chapter (Don't wanna spoil anything but Perry gets and unlikely ally)**

**Hath no Name – New Chapter that will explain better the demon's origins as well as a few other surprises.**

**Thank you for your patience. **

**3****rd****-Generation**


	8. Conclussion

"Phineas are you ok?" Isabella asked again as she dropped down beside him and began looking him over for another injury.

Phineas couldn't believe he had just gotten out of yet another beating. This was by far the longest day of his life; at least it felt like that.

"Phineas are you ok?" Isabella asked again as she couldn't find any more injuries and didn't understand his laughter.

"I'm fine Izzy" Phineas contained his laughter as he fell onto his back and stared at the blue sky.

"PHINEAS" Isabella was concerned when she saw him fall onto the grass.

"It's ok Izzy. I just need to let my body rest a few moments" Phineas continued to stare at the sky.

"Oh ok" Isabella stood up and began walking.

"Where are you going?" Phineas questioned her as she walked away.

"I'm going to destroy this device you made so this doesn't happen again" Isabella, along with Ferb, made their way over to the Molecular Separator and began pulling it apart.

Even with the noise the two were making Phineas just blocked it out as he stared at the sky. No clouds hindered his vision of the endlessness that was above his head. A few birds danced and flew through the air but they were mere obstacles blocking the beautiful blue yonder. Phineas smiled as the sun caressed his face and the warmth made his body feel a lot better.

It didn't take long for Isabella and Ferb to destroy the device.

"We should make a note that this device should never be remade" Isabella commented as she tossed the last two pieces onto the ground.

Ferb just nodded with agreement as he started putting the pieces into a garbage bag. Isabella made to help but he just waved her off and pointed to Phineas. She understood and without any more motivation she made her way over. She couldn't really see it but she could somehow feel Phineas' smile. It was contagious as she herself was soon smiling too.

"Hey Phineas. Whatcha Dooooooin'?" Isabella asked as she dropped onto the grass right beside him.

"Nothing much…Just staring at the sky" Phineas responded with a smile still on his face.

"Crazy day huh?" Isabella tried keeping a conversation going.

"Yeah…I can't believe I forgot about both Buford and my angry clone…It's something you'd expect in a story or something" Phineas laughed a little.

"Yeah…soooo ummmm what do you have planned for tomorrow?" Isabella tried not sounding to desperate just because she wanted to do something with him tomorrow.

"Oh I have big plans for tomorrow" Phineas looked at her through the corner of his eye.

"Oh yeah" Isabella's heart fell a little "Like what?" She might as well know what they are doing tomorrow.

"Well I think Ferb will have to start working on something alone while I go out and explore the town a little" Phineas' gaze returned to the sky.

"What do you need in town?" Isabella wasn't sure where this was going.

"Well there's this place that just opened up and they have the best ice cream. I really wanted to go try some of that and then maybe go see a movie or something" Phineas replied.

"But what about Ferb? He's going to be building something all alone and you're gonna go walking around town alone?" Isabella didn't understand.

"Who said I was alone?" Phineas looked over at her.

It took a few seconds but slowly Isabella finally understood.

"Oh Phineas I'd love to see a movie with you" She hugged him tight.

"Ow ow ow Isabella please" Phineas begged as she kept hugging him tighter and tighter.

"Oh sorry" Isabella stood up "I think I'll head home now" Isabella smiled at Phineas who was breathing softly now that he wasn't in pain.

"I'll see you tomorrow" Phineas called while still lying on his back.

"Who says I'm building anything alone?" Ferb approached Phineas who was smiling.

"Well tomorrow you can do whatever you want to…but right now I need you to build something to heal my injuries before mom sees me" Phineas looked up at Ferb who just smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Hurry please Ferb I really want to be able to walk again" Phineas added but got no response.

"Ferb?...Common Ferb this isn't funny…FERB?" Phineas began to cry out.

Ferb just laughed as he went inside. Of course he was going to help Phineas but this was a sort of payback for knocking over his books. Phineas would understand…he hoped.


End file.
